pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE142: Hatch Me If You Can
is the 49th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis On the way to New Bark Town, Ash's Egg hatches into a Larvitar, but just as it was born, it had a serious problem: It's body temperature was way too low, even for a Rock-type. So they take it to the nearest Pokémon Center for help. Will Larvitar be able to pull through, and will Ash be able to register for the Johto League? Episode Plot Ash anticipates the egg's hatching. Brock thinks it is a Legendary Pokémon, so Ash tells the egg to hatch. Indeed, the egg glows showing signs of hatching, but stops glowing after a while. Ash thinks it needs to be warmed up and places the egg under his shirt. Team Rocket observes and plans on stealing the egg. Suddenly, Ash's belly glows and Ash reveals the egg hatched into a Pokémon, Larvitar. However, Misty notices it does not move much and Brock feels its body temperature is too low. Brock reads there is a Pokémon Center nearby, so go inside it. Joy does not see the reason why Larvitar is so cold, so she contacts Elm. Elm meets Oak and Ash's mom, Delia, who bets Ash would be surprised to see her at Elm's lab. Elm advises to her to scare Ash by putting on a mask, so Delia remembers she put on a mask once to scare Ash to brush his teeth. Elm begins to see where Ash's mischief comes from. At the Center, Joy couldn't contact Elm, so sent him an e-mail, while Larvitar shakes from the cold. Joy measures its temperature and sees it gets lower and lower. A lighting crashes and the power runs out, causing the heater to be disabled for Larvitar. Joy goes to check a generator, which is supposed to run when the power is out. Joy comes to the generator, which is destroyed by the lightning. She falls in a hole, as Team Rocket (who was responsible for the generator) wants Larvitar for themselves. James and Jessie come disguised as a doctor and Joy. Ash goes to give Larvitar, but Brock notices this "Nurse Joy" has a different voice, smell and her mouth does not move. Jessie takes her mask, being angry at such statements. James goes to take Larvitar by force, but takes the blanket instead. As such, Team Rocket runs away after being zapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. As Brock and Misty rescue Joy, who thanks them, and say that Team Rocket damaged the Generator, so it can't be repaired. Ash watches over Larvitar. Ash sends Cyndaquil, who ignites the flames to keep Larvitar warm. Elm and Oak bicker about the theory of a Pokémon's personality. Delia notices the computer has received e-mail and warns Elm about it. Elm checks it and sees Larvitar hatched, but is ill. Everyone sleeps, as Ash dreams he was inside the egg and gets kicked around before being run over a truck. Ash wakes up and sees Larvitar also has a nightmare. Elm, Oak and Delia come to see Larvitar. Oak and Elm are not certain what is wrong, but are confident they will cure it. Ash wonders why his mom and Oak are here, so Delia tells they will discuss it during breakfast. Later, Elm and Oak managed to stabilize its body temperature, but are worried it has not moved nor eaten after it hatched. Delia invites them to breakfast. As everyone left the room, Larvitar wakes up. During the breakfast, Ash believes Larvitar is scared and tells about his dream he had. Misty thinks he was inside Larvitar's dream. Ash asks Elm to carry Larvitar outside. Elm wonders why, so Ash explains it might like the world. Ash shows Larvitar the world and advises it can lay on the ground. Larvitar observes, while Team Rocket arrives and shows Larvitar a comfortable hay. Ash tells Larvitar will not fall for these tricks, so Team Rocket drives a machine to capture Larvitar. Meowth releases a hand, which captures Ash, causing him to drop Larvitar, making it unconscious. Pikachu tries to electrocute Team Rocket to stop them, but the machine is electric-proof. After Team Rocket grabbed their enemy, they go to take Larvitar, but a flock of Jumpluff distract them. Larvitar observes the Jumpluff being hurt by Team Rocket and launches a Screech attack, causing everyone to be affected by this sonic attack. Ash warns Larvitar to escape, who remembers Ash took care of it. As such, it uses a strange power, causing Pikachu to be released, while the machine levitates. Elm, Misty, Brock and Oak see that Larvitar is using Hidden Power. With a wave of hands, Larvitar blasts Team Rocket off. Ash thanks Larvitar, explaining this was teamwork. He tells Larvitar he, Pikachu, Jumpluff and Bellossom (who dance) are its friends. Larvitar observes the world and is amazed by it. Misty approaches it, but Larvitar is too shy and frightened of her. Elm knows it will take time for Larvitar to be friendly. At New Bark Town, Ash comes to the Center and registers for the League. Joy checks everything is fine and welcomes him to it. Before going, Delia asks of Misty and Brock to watch over Ash, who is offered a task by Elm to get Larvitar to Mt. Silver. Misty worries it might not be a good idea, but Elm thinks it is best for it to return to its place of birth. Larvitar is ready to go with Ash wherever he goes, making Misty frustrated about it. Nevertheless, the heroes part ways with Delia, Oak and Elm to Mt. Silver, with Larvitar inside Ash's backpack. Debuts Pokémon Larvitar (Ash's) Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Swinub. *The English episode name is a pun on words "catch me if you can". Mistakes Ash's Larvitar used Harden, a move it cannot learn. Gallery Ash's egg is about to hatch JE142 2.jpg Team Rocket sees their foe warming up the egg JE142 3.jpg Ash's belly glows JE142 4.jpg The Larvitar is cold JE142 5.jpg Delia's mask was used to scare Ash off JE142 6.jpg Joy is shocked at the low temperature JE142 7.jpg The generator got destoryed JE142 8.jpg Jessie and James appear JE142 9.jpg Brock warns Ash the Joy is a fraud JE142 10.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted by Pikachu JE142 11.jpg Ash sleeps with Larvitar JE142 12.jpg Ash shows Larvitar life JE142 13.jpg Ash knows Larvitar wouldn't join Team Rocket JE142 14.jpg Pikachu got captured by Team Rocket JE142 15.jpg Larvitar's Screech JE142 16.jpg Larvitar uses Hidden Power JE142 17.jpg Misty tries to befriend Larvitar JE142 18.jpg Misty is frustrated because Larvitar only trusts Ash JE142 19.jpg Larvitar is ready to join Ash on a journey }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes